<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We All Have Bad Days by CodyHammond</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666804">We All Have Bad Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodyHammond/pseuds/CodyHammond'>CodyHammond</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:09:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodyHammond/pseuds/CodyHammond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: This is an old one-shot! After having a bad day, sometimes it's nice to have someone to talk to. Even if they're a giant space being.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jasper X Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We All Have Bad Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes, being alone felt like the best thing in the world. It was why you were out here, sitting on the outskirts of Beach City, watching the horizon as the sun went down.</p><p>The salty smell of the sea, the orange and purple hue of the sky, and the feel of wet sand beneath your bare feet were all that you needed, and wanted.</p><p>You didn’t even bother to bring your phone. It didn’t matter, anyway. Just hearing another person tell you what to do, even after having already done everything you were told to at work, was not what you needed right now.</p><p>All you needed was sun, silence, and–</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p><em>You’ve gotta be…</em> oh.</p><p>“Can I sit here… with you?”</p><p>Normally, you would have told anyone else no, and to leave you alone. But when a white-haired, orange giant of a woman looks down on you and asks you if she can sit, you better say…</p><p>“S-Sure?” okay, maybe a bit more convincing than that.</p><p>The burly woman took her spot next to you, sitting down with a <em>thump</em> that made you jump a few inches off the ground. She said nothing as she just continued to stare out towards the sun, leaving you in an awkward position. You came out here to have some alone time, and now you have to share it? You were just about to speak up, when she did it for you, heaving a heavy sigh.</p><p>“This planet stinks.”</p><p>Wait… “What?”</p><p>“This planet; it stinks.”</p><p>You… weren’t  sure how to respond to that. “Well… we have a lot of pollution, and…”</p><p>“I’m not talking about pollution.” she said, almost growling. “I’m talking about it’s, everything. Its lands, its culture’s, and don’t even get me started on its people.” she scoffed, “I don’t know how you even manage with such weak and pathetic leaders.”</p><p>Well… “I… guess I can see where you’re coming from.”</p><p>“Do you really?” she sounded like she didn’t believe you. Like you were just playing dumb.</p><p>“Well, yeah!” you said, showing her the opposite. “I mean, we have to pick a leader of our country where our votes don’t even matter! Our culture is literally, “Mine is better than yours,” to most, even to its own people! And worst of all, nobody’s even trying to make it better! Nobody! We think it’s better to report on what the possible future First lady wore to a debate, than to report on– oh, I don’t know– everything else going on in the world!</p><p>And then, you get into an argument with your friend at work about it, she talks trash behind your back to your boss, your boss gives you all this extra work to do while everyone else just sits there and does nothing! So, you just leave, don’t even bother to turn on your phone, and sit here. All alone. Because it’s the only time you feel safe and comfortable. You know what I mean?”</p><p>“Uh… y-yeah! Totally! I mean, you give and you give, everything you have, just for a chance to be better. And what does it get you? Nothing.”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>“Just…” she grunted, “Everyone I fuse with… just ends up leaving me.”</p><p>“…Wait, what?” </p><p>You noticed she had her fists clenched, “Lapis… even those mindless mutts. No matter what I do, I just can’t seem to… do anything right.”</p><p>And that’s when you saw a tear. You leaned into brush it away with your thumb, when she backed away, looking at you like you had just threatened her.</p><p>“Hey, it’s okay.” you said, your voice now soothing and calm. “We all have bad days. Heck, even bad weeks or months.”</p><p>“Try millenia.” she mumbled.</p><p>“But you can’t let one bad day ruin your whole life. You gotta keep going. Don’t let the bad guys win. Don’t let those who wronged you get the better of you, because you’re already better than them.”</p><p>You reached out again, and this time, she didn’t back away. Once the tears were gone… she started to laugh.</p><p>“Hey…” she started, standing up to offer you her hand. “What do you say we go out, just the two of us?”</p><p>Wait… “Really?” you asked, startled, standing up. God, she was huge.</p><p>She smiled, “Yeah! I don’t really care for humans, but you’re alright. What do you say?”</p><p>You hesitated at first. You had just went on a rant– both of you did– and now, all of a sudden, you were going out? Does that even count as a relationship starter?</p><p>“Y/N. What’s yours?”</p><p>“Jasper.”</p><p>Jasper. You let the name settle. It was a fitting name for a woman like her, especially with that gem on her nose. Or was that her actual nose? Whatever.</p><p>“Well, Jasper, you wanna go get some ice-cream?”</p><p>Jasper’s smile grew, “I don’t know what that is, but sure.”</p><p>It was strange, how one bad day could turn into something greater.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>